


When You Sleep

by Black_Hybrid_Original_Witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Genocide, Hybrids, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Tribrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, i cannot tag everything dammit, just a fic filled with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hybrid_Original_Witch/pseuds/Black_Hybrid_Original_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello? Who is this?" Wanda asked.<br/>"Wanda, there has been... Unfortunate incidents in the East. There has unexplainable happenings and whoever did it left a code I couldn't decipher. I think you should get into it." Strange said.<br/>"What kind of incidents?" <br/>"Killing incidents." <br/>Or, in which Wanda travels the world with Dr. Strange, trying to find and stop a killer that should have died years ago but apparently is still alive and is committing genocide. Problem is, finding Natasha Romanoff is easier said than done. The Avengers will eventually appear and there are cameos from The Originals and The Vampire Diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nightmare Brought To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. "When You Sleep" is my first fanfic that resulted from wild imagination and a lot of "what if's," so please be kind. Its just my rodeo, so forgive me for any mistakes. Nothing is mine but the OC's. This has been bugging me for months now and I can finally post it, so enjoy!

**_Moscow, Russia: 11:42 PM: November 21, 1984_ **

_Baron walked alone on the streets of Moscow, his coat, fur hat, and gloves protecting him from the biting cold winter air of Russia. He walked aimlessly, just looking around him until his phone rang._

_"What is it, Magda? Is something wrong?" He asked, his German accent bleeding through. He waited for the Sokovian woman's answer to his question._

_"Master, your wife. She's in labour and calling for you. Said that if you don't get here in the next fifteen minutes, she's going to gauge your eyes out with a spoon." Was Magda's breathless. He froze._

_"Master? Are you there?" She asked after a minute of silence. He came back to his senses and answered, "Tell Liana there's no need for the threat. I'm coming home."_

*****

_Baron got there in ten minutes and climbed up the stairs that he cursed for its great number. He got to their room eventually and kicked open the door where Liana was lying on the bed. He was breathing heavily when he went in there and nodded to Magda._

_"Thank you for alerting me, Magda." He said. Magda just smiled._

_"Well, you are the father of the child Liana's going to have to give birth to soon and my future goddaughter. So it would be rude not to." She put on her surgical gloves and went on the end of the bed to check Liana's condition while Baron sat on the chair beside his wife. He removed the stray locks of hair on her face._

_"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He asked to his wife that's looking at him. If looks could kill..._

_"I'm pregnant, in labour, and you just got here with no words of wisdom to give. Do the math and tell me how the hell I feel." Liana said to Baron with a glare as she sat up a little to get a little more comfortable. Its not working._

_"Oh don't be mad, darling. I'll make it up to you somehow and what matters is that I'm here now." Baron said soothingly as he gave her back a rub and then held her hand._

_"If you're planning to knock me up again Baron, that's-- Ahh!" Liana winced and held Baron's hand in a death grip as a wave of pain pulsed through her._

_"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, Liana is ready to push. Baron, prepare for hand injury later." Magda said as she looked at them both. Her head then disappeared under the pile of towels that covering Liana's lower levels._

_"Ready for this, Ana?" Baron asked. Liana sucked in a breath and nodded._

_"Let's end this."_

_*****_

_At exactly 12:13 AM of the 22nd of November 1984, Baron Von Strucker's and Liana Anastasia Alianovna Romanova's child was born. Both sat up a little straighter after Liana gave a final push and Magda wrapped the child in a soft wool blanket as she walked over to the new parents._

_"Tis a girl. She looks just like you, Ana. She's beautiful." Magda said as she carefully handed the child who has her eyes closed onto its mother's arms. Liana looked at her._

_"Thank you, Magda. Could you please leave us alone with her for a little while?" Liana asked, her gaze resting again on her daughter._

_"Of course, Ana. Take all the time that you need." Magda nodded and left the room without another word. Baron then carefully ran his fingers on his daughter's face, afraid that he might break her. Liana looked up at him and smiled softly._

_"She's not gonna break under pressure, you know. She's strong, just like her father." Liana said quietly as Baron chuckled._

_"I know that, Ana but you can't really blame me for being careful. She's just a child. So innocent, so pure." Baron whispered to Ana quietly so as to not ruin the peaceful moment. They sat in silence for a little while after that, contented to just be with each other until the child in Liana's arms opened her eyes. They both smiled at that._

_"Hey there." Baron whispered as he brush his fingers along her face. The child's eyes follows it._

_"She has your emerald eyes, Ana. Magda was right. She is beautiful." He looked at his wife that he has loved for more than a millennia fondly. She returned the look._

_"When was she never?" Was all Liana said as she watch her daughter's little hands clutch at her father's finger and hold it to her._

_"What could be her name?" Liana asked after a few minutes of silence. Baron thought about it and looked at their daughter. He then smiled as he looked at his wife then their daughter again._

_"Her name is Natalia. Natalia Alianovna Romanova."_

XoXoXo

**New Orleans, Louisiana: 10:28 AM: December 18, 2017**

New Orleans. The Big Easy. With this city's beautifully intricate works of art that covers its landmarks, tasteful and favorable cuisine, smooth jazz music playing from every corner, and grand and lively festivities, it is quite a light shining to tourists with nowhere to go, thus making it quite a peaceful paradise.

But to Wanda Maximoff, the city is a living hell hole.

Wanda, unlike the oblivious tourists, knows the city for what it really is. A place of death and destruction. A supernatural hotspot. She has seen everything this city has to offer on the past two months she had spent here, and it disappoints her greatly. The city that pretends that its whole hides the broken ruins under its illusion of grandeur and luxury. The works of art that covers its landmarks smeared with fresh blood of wolves, vampires, witches, and humans alike, the cuisine poisoned with back stabbing lies, the jazz that drowns out the screams of those who pleads for help as they die, and the festivities that hides the wars that happens over the night. All because a paranoid son of a bitch wants to rule the ruins on a golden throne and make this place a palace for his little princess.

And she hates all of it.

So as Wanda walks over Bourbon Street to her Porsche in her scarlet red dress, black cotton jacket, and high heeled leather boots with her black handbag, she wastes no time on taking in all the sights in the night like others do. She is here for a mission that she finished that morning, and nobody's going to get her to stay far longer than she intends to.

When Wanda caught sight of her beloved Porsche that is parked in front of Rosseseau's, she also caught sight of the paranoid son of a bitch she had come to hate in her stay leaning on her car with a smirk that she also had come to hate along with everything that makes him who he is. Niklaus Mikaelson. When she stood in front of him, she glared.

"Get off of my car." Wanda said coldly as Klaus just let out a humorless laugh as he folded his arms.

"Oh, I believe that's a no can do, love. Tell me, how would you like a drink, seeing as we are already in front of one of the famous bars in the city?" Klaus said with a mischievous smirk, his British accent bleeding through. Wanda quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm not interested, Mr. Mikaelson. And even if I was, I wouldn't drink with a creep that has been watching me for the past two months like a stalker. Wait, you are a stalker." Wanda said with an air of sass as she walked around him and Klaus grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

"You will follow me into the Rosseseau's, have a drink with me, and tell me what I want to know." He said in a condescending voice as he looked at Wanda in the eye. She just smirked.

"I can't be compelled, you bastard. But I will take you up on the offer of the drink, _Niklaus._ So that we could _get_ this over with and not see your face ever again. You make me sick." She hissed. Wanda tore her arm from his hold and strutted away from him into the bar. Klaus followed after her and sat on the stool beside her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Klaus asked after he got them a shot of bourbon and compelled the other patrons and customers to leave. Wanda just twirled her drink.

"The name is Wanda. As for what I'm doing here, that's none of your business." Wanda said as she looked at Klaus and watched him laugh. She wanted to rip his head off.

"Well, I happen to be quite famous and respected in this place so its better if you answer me truthfully or you could face the consequences" Klaus said with mischief in his eyes as he downed his drink. Wanda scoffed.

"Is that the best threat you can give, because really, I heard better from lesser men claiming to be _king_. And may I remind you, you are famous, yes. But respected," Wanda shook her head, "you should get your head out of the gutter, Nik. Tell me, how does your exploits in dreaded Mystic Falls ended, huh? Does little Miss Caroline Forbes come running back to you? I heard she is having quite the time of her life with the youngest Salvatore." Wanda said to him with mock intrigue and in the next second Klaus has his hands on her throat and Wanda's back on the wall.

"You talk about it like you knew what happened there, love. Tell me, who are you, really?" "Oh, I'm just girl who knows more than she let's on." Wanda braced her leg on the wall and kneed him on the groin with great force. He grunted as he stepped back and growled at her, his eyes becoming a shade of gold she had grown accustomed to seeing in the past two years. He sped towards her but Wanda was quicker. She pushed her hand forward moved it in a circle, her hands glowing scarlet as she watched her magic take place. She forced him onto his knees as she made him bleed profusely from his nose and choked him with his own blood. Once she deemed he had had enough, she let her arm fall to her side and watched as he breathed in deeply. He shot her a look of pure disdain.

“What are you?” Klaus asked looked up at her. Wanda let a small smile grace her lips.

“I told you. It’s not your damn business, hybrid.” Wanda used her power to break his neck and walked outside to her Porsche. Just then, her phone rang and she reached for it in her handbag with a hand as she opened the car's door with the other.

"Hello? Who is this?" Wanda asked with the phone pressed between her shoulder and head as she used both her hands to get her keys from the bag.

"Wanda. Its been a long time. I haven't talked to you since... July. I have been worried." Said the man on the other end of the phone. Wanda froze.

"Dr. Strange. Its nice to finally hear from you after... the incident with Mordo and Dormammu." Wanda said slowly as she got in her car. The Dormammu incident, as she would like to call it, was _very_ interesting to say the least. The event still gives her some terrors in the night, but she managed. It has been months since his last call and it was not pleasant. So what does he need now?

She started the car with her key and put her phone on loudspeaker as she put it and her handbag on the empty seat beside her.

"Well, I was busy. Being Sorcerer Supreme and all. Its quite an exhausting work." She drove away from the bar. "I don't doubt it, but I doubt that you just called to ask of my well being. What happened?" She made a right turn on Bourbon Street. He sighed. "Nothing really gets past you, Maximoff." "Not now, not ever." She said as made a left turn.

"Fine. Wanda, there has been... Unfortunate incidents in the East. There has unexplainable happenings and whoever did it left a code I couldn't decipher. I think you should get into it." He said. "What kind of incidents?" She said, alarmed by what he said before. Surely it couldn't be.....

"Killing incidents." She stopped at a traffic light. "Each victim came from different covens in the East. I know because their elders reported it to me. The killer's motive is still unknown. Each of the victims is sporting a clean cut on the throat, or is beheaded, or with a--" "Ripped heart lying beside them." Wanda said as she leaned back in her seat. Wanda breathed in deeply. This is wrong. It shouldn't be happening. They all had been watching carefully since... what happened in Civil War. She made sure that it had been really there, that it was not a fake. Hell, she had been the one that pour the damn potion above it to make sure that it was real but apparently, all their hard work had all gone to waste.

"Wanda, we are not sure if it was really her. Not all prophecy should be taken seriously. It is possible that your coven's ancestors have misinterpreted their visions." Strange said. Wanda thinks its to comfort her. Its not working. "But we did took it very seriously, Stephen and I myself have been having those visions every now and then in my dreams. I finished my mission here in bloody Louisiana of all places this morning of looking into the murder of the one of the Tréme elders. You know, the younger sister of the deceased Josephine Larue. Viviana Larue. If it really is her--" "We don't know that." "- then we're going to have one hell of a problem on our hands. Stephen, if it really is her, then we better prepare for the end of this world and the next." Silence followed after that and the traffic light became green, so she drove forward. She didn't know how long the silence lasted but eventually, The Doctor finally spoke.

"We won't let her get that far. Book a flight to Paris. That's where you'll meet me on Christmas." He said. "Paris? Why? What are we gonna do?" She asked even though she has a feeling she already knows the answer. Turns out, she was right.

"I am going to be in Paris to talk with the elders of the coven there, and bring your weapons. Grimoire, crossbow, gun, or anything. We're going on a witch hunt. Specifically, we're going hunting for Natasha Romanoff if she still roams the earth committing supernatural massacres." With that, Strange hang up and she continued driving out of Louisiana without ever looking back.

On that night before she slept on a bed on some crappy motel in the middle of nowhere, she knew that she's going to have a very _long_ week ahead of her.


	2. The Lady Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a little reminder. The flashbacks of each chapter is going to be alternating. Natalia's tragic childhood story (we'll get there, eventually) then Natasha's life Post-Civil War (at least, my version of it.) Brucenat STRICTLY NEVER HAPPENED OR THOUGHT OF in AoU and Clint & Natasha are together back then. And I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in what must be two months. School already started and has been kicking my ass ever since but I think I will be able to update every weekend. I will not be abandoning this story. There are so many ways this could turn out in my head but if you get an idea with what you think could happen, or any comments whatsoever with this story you could hit me up here or on tumblr. You can find me on were-kindred-souls-you-and-i.tumblr.com. I am done with my rambling so let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

**_Somewhere in a hospital in Washington, DC: May 23, 2016: 6:53 PM_ **

_Natasha jolted roughly awake from the cold hard table where she had been lying down, her heart and head pounding hard with the rush of infinite memories of past lives and breathing coming out in short strangled gasps as the sheet covering her rumpled at her midsection. Once her racing heart slowed, she carefully looked around with her unnaturally more than clear eyesight for a clue on where she is. She had a suspicion on where exactly and the human shaped lumps covered by white sheets and the smell of rotting bodies were a dead giveaway. She was in a morgue, which could only mean one thing;_

_She died._

_She carefully let her hand hover over her heart where – something sharp, a blade, a tip of something – had pierced through her, not at all surprised that she can't feel anything wrong there. Just smooth, unscratched skin. She then felt something wet and sticky on her body and quickly saw a very familiar substance she hadn't seen since the Mikaelsons got the hell out of Louisiana. Potions._

_She touched the sticky substance with a finger and quickly recoiled as it burned her skin. It healed seconds later and she swung her legs off of the table and stood on silent feet, the sheet unceremoniously falling to the ground. That was when she noticed it, the tiny little flecks of red on the otherwise white sterile cloth and the huge dark red stain on her formerly blue tank. She then felt the familiar twitching inside of her and the sudden rush of blood in her ears that could only mean one thing._

_Natasha is in the middle of fucking transitioning into a fucking vampire for what has to be the thousandth time. Isn't that bloody fantastic._

**_Thump_ ** _- **thump** - **thump**._

_She felt the fangs forcing its way out of her gums and could taste a little blood from biting her tongue which only made her see red and hear the pumping of blood and the heartbeat of the person near the morgue._

**_Thump_ ** _- **thump** - **thump**. _

_Natasha did not want to kill whoever is on the other side of the locked door just so she can satisfy her strong hunger. So she did the only thing a transitioning vampire with supernatural senses and speed could do._

**_Thump_ ** _- **thump** - **thump**._

_She ran away._

*****

_Natasha stopped in an alley, shadows giving her a chance to let reality and old memories sink in while hiding her from any curious passerby. She braced a hand against the wall, trying hard to get herself in check even though she knew the effort was futile. The twitching is not gonna stop any time soon until she fed, and she doesn't have enough patience to run back to the hospital or her apartment to get some blood bags and even then she knows that it will only stall her for a while and not really fill her enough to run back to the out of the city because she sure as hell isn’t staying here._

_To be said that the situation is inconvenient would be an understatement._

_She took a deep breath and heard gravel crunch under someone's weight accompanied by the sound of two heartbeats. She jumped subtly in surprise and turned around with the most convincing panicked look she had on her face, which wasn't really hard thanks to primal survival instinct because she may be undead but she did not lose her touch._

_It was two warlocks, that much was obvious because she can practically_ see _the power of nature weighing down on them, wearing black trench coats and fedoras with possibly dark objects strapped to their thighs based on the outline she could see, but that was not what caught her attention. No, it was the back of their hands and the print on it reveals the crest of one of the coven that made her life a living hell for half a century by locking her in the 1458 prison world just because she singlehandedly wiped out most of their population in a battle in cold blood (which in her defense she did to protect her pack of wolves and vampires who they were trying to kill because "nature" wanted them to. To restore balance they say, that is all pathetic bullshit she said.) which in turn made her hate them to her core. Gemini._

_They were here to take her back, that much was clear, but the question she is pondering on is why? She hadn't started or participated in a supernatural war/slaughter in at least two hundred fifty years and she just died a few hours ago and still hasn’t fed so they couldn't be punishing her for careless feeding. Not that they can actually punish her, but still. They will sure as hell try and that will only draw her more attention so she lets her manipulation take place._

_"Who are you?" Natasha asked in a scared voice and she noticed the warlock on the right narrow their eyes._

_"Don't pretend you are so clueless and ignorant, you little leech. You know exactly who we are." The one on the left hissed and the other one reached for what looks like a baby's rattle from his coat but she sped forward and used her arm to slam the object to the side. She and sent a kick to the man's stomach then his head but before he could fall limp to the ground, she got a hold of his coat's collar and a leg and tossed him unceremoniously to the back of the alley near the trash cans with a dull thud. Her father would have been proud._

_Natasha turned to the other man whose heart is beating furiously. She smirked. Even in her undead state she could still strike fear in people's heart, may they be supernatural or not. Not that she does not know this; she just likes showing and proving it all over again._

_She stalked towards him and crouched down to his level. She tilts her head to the side._

_"Of course I know exactly who you are." Natasha said deliberately and she saw his eyes dilate a little and heard his poor heart race a little faster. She lets her finger hover at the side of his face. He flinched._

_"How could I forget the coven that trapped me in, what was it? Oh yes, in August 7, 1458 of Bulgaria. Just because you were afraid of little old me." Natasha hooked her finger under his chin. He was shaking now, and she could see in her peripheral a hand reaching for the rattle and she smirked, using her other hand to sweep it off inches from his fingers. His eyes widened more._

_"Ah, ah, ah." Natasha waved the rattle at his face. "Did no one ever tell you that you are too old to be playing with a child's toy? You Gemini witches haven't changed one bit. Still a huge disappointment." She used her finger to make him look at her. This time he glared at her at the mention of his coven._

_"You know nothing, leech. If anyone is a disappointment, it would be you! You have been alive for more than millennia and yet you haven't truly lived. You used to say you protect your own, but what did happen to your own blood? Oh yes, they were killed without a second thought because you refused to see the reality that your sis--" She didn't let him finish, she took a hold of his neck and slammed him against the wall._

_"That is quite enough, don't you think? I do, and I think it's time to silence you for good. Goodbye, warlock." She said, icily calm and let her fangs finally be free and her eyes turn blood red as she finally let herself feed on the blood. She didn't focus on anything else, just the feeling of euphoria that has overcome her senses. It has been too long._

_Natasha did not stop until the body has been drained and when she did, she felt the slight shift inside of her, her eyes turning a shade of gold known only to one creature and her hand shaking a bit from the wisps of green uncontrollable power. She smiled a little. Well, this is going to be fun._

_Natasha folded her fingers until her forefinger and middle finger only stood, and she twisted it around while she muttered something ineligible. She waited for a minute and the other man gasped awake. She took a stray bottle and banged it in the alley wall, shards of glass falling down. She sped over to the man and began her compulsion._

_"You will go back to your regent, tell them that your partner was lost and I escaped. After that, you will attack your regent and if that failed, you will kill yourself with this bottle and tell them that the Sorceress is coming and that the war has begun. Now go and forget that I was ever here. Understood?" Natasha said and handed the broken bottle to him by its neck as he nodded. He finally walked away._

_Natasha smiled faintly as she removed the dead man's coat and put it on to cover herself and walked away. They were going to keep looking for her, of that she was sure, but this time she is one step ahead of them. She had planned for this for nearly three hundred years and nobody is going to get in her way. Not even_ them. _She will get back everything they have stolen from her and no one will ever be the wiser._

_They have robbed her of her freedom of being human and the chance to live and then betrayed her trust for something that is so foolish as pride, and for that she will unleash her vengeance upon them while taking everything they hold dear._

XoXoXo

**New Orleans, Louisiana: August 15, 2017: 9:48 PM**

Natasha walked on the corridors of the Hydra Facility, careful not to let a sound take shape. Her mission here was simple: Find the sister of the deceased regent of the nine covens of Louisiana and eliminate her from the game. Viviana is becoming a thorn in their sides with all her meddling with the other covens with the dark objects they need to enact their plan and now it’s time to make their move. The end is coming nearer as time moves forward, and they have come too far to just let an ambitious witch-bitch get in the way of that and their plans.

She stopped at a corner, her hearing picking up sounds of heavy boots stomping and safety of guns clicking off from a door on the end of the hall. There were at least ten, no; eleven of them that she could hear and her hand clutched the gun strapped to her thigh a little tighter. Her other hand then lightly tapped the comm. on her ear five times to alert Pietro in code.

_Eleven. Armed. Time to strike._

Natasha waited for his reply while clicking off the safety of her own guns. She removed it from its holster and held it in one hand while the other flexed its fingers to test if her power will be ready if the fight gets out of hand. It always does.

She then heard Pietro tap his four times.

_Nine. Possibly more. Engage?_

She took a breath as she heard the lock of the door click open. She took her other gun from its holster and cradled it on a hand. It’s what the Red Room taught her to do, never hold a gun too tight; it’ll cut the circulation of her blood flow. Make it feel numb. Cradle it, it will be easier, they said and for once, they taught something that was absolutely right. In this situation, anyway.  

Natasha whispered, “Engage.” Chaos ensued.

The door opened and Natasha fired, the shot hitting one agent squarely in the head. Three agents then ran at her and she smirked. She ran and jumped up. She then locked her thighs at the one on the front and used her weight to bring him down and break his neck with a satisfying crack. She landed gracefully and quietly like a cat and dropped her guns as she crouched, facing the door, and used both hands to get her taser discs from her belt and slid it at the other two at an unnatural speed. They were electrocuted with an amount of electricity that _will_ kill and fell with a thud before they even knew what hit ‘em. Four down, seven to go.

She quickly then took a hold of her guns and put it back in its holster, opting to use the knives hidden on both her wrists. She breathed calmly and kept looking down, all aware of the two sets of footsteps trying to walk past her. She lets them; it will work in her favor in the end as they plan on stabbing her in the back. Idiots.

 She kept her posture relaxed, and when she saw the faint shadow of a stake being lifted, she looked up and took her knife out of her sleeve and swiftly stabbed it into the man’s artery in his thigh deep. He let out a scream. She then swept the other man’s legs under him with her own and stood up. She took a hold of the first man’s stake and plunged it deep on his beating heart as he screamed again. She repeated the process with the other one. They aren’t planning on leaving survivors.

Six down, five to go.

Natasha turned back to the door after she wiped the blood off her blade and she silently walked over to it. She knows exactly what they were trying to do. They were going to trap her in the magically bounded room where she knows there are at least three warlocks waiting for her to let her guard down. They say it’s brilliant because she fell for it the first time, but they are just really stupid if they think that she’s going to fall for the same trick twice.

Natasha stopped in front of the open door and smirked. She could hear five heartbeats beating fast, and she decides to no longer keep them waiting. But before she could step into the room, Loki materialized in the middle and let a wide grin spread onto her face as he smirked at her and used the new scepter she had given him to stab them all one by one. When the last one fell, she clapped.

“That was unnecessarily brutal. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were the one with the undying hate for these ‘Servants of Nature’. This is a massacre.” She remarked after Loki warded off the boundary spell that was supposed to trap her. She walked into the room and side stepped the heart lying carelessly in a growing puddle of blood. She leaned against the white sterile wall. The god of mischief and chaos merely raised an eyebrow.

“It is a massacre. Tact and subtlety is not needed for that, only intent, rage and motivation. We’re not exactly, what do you call it? Trying to be serial killers.” He said with a smirk. Before she could reply, Pietro sped over beside her.

“And what, exactly, is your motivation?” Pietro asked, accent curling in on his words. That was the one thing that never changed with him, his accent, no matter how many the numerous different places in the world they already travelled. Natasha never commented about that. In this fast changing world, she won’t blame Pietro for clinging onto something familiar. It’s for the same reason that she kept the Widow’s Bites with her instead of burning it with her other useless belongings.

“Revenge and freedom.” Loki said easily, wiping the blood off the center on one of the dead man’s uniform.

“Well,” Natasha said, pushing herself off against the wall. “As much as I love our little chit-chats, we still have one more person to silence. I can hear the vans coming from the outside. We have to get to Viviana if we want this mission finished.” She said and Pietro gave her a smirk that he definitely got from his mother. If only Magda was here to see this.  

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I made sure that she won’t get out of this building before we even finished our show. Not alive, anyway. And Loki already put up the Lunar Boundary Spell for the entrance. No one’s going to get in here until another full moon comes. There is no need for the rush. We have all the time in the world before we need to go back to Assassin Mode.” He waved dismissively, as if he doesn’t really care that they were talking about assassinating someone in cold blood. As if for them _this_ is the equivalent of a normal talk about how good the weather is that day.

It is.

“Well then, lead the way.” Loki said and they took off to the west wing of the facility. They walked at a leisurely pace, even Pietro, who finally learned how to slow down, because he was right. Tonight, there will be no rush in the killing. Natasha could finally think of all the things she had wanted to do to that woman tonight. All the pain she’s going to inflict, all the suffering she will be sure to let her feel. The thoughts of torture made her smile and it wasn’t long before they reached a door where Viviana lies. She looked at the both of them with a smirk and kicked open the door. It broke from the force and once it’s out of the way, Natasha lets herself have a manic grin when she saw the condition her torturee was in.

Viviana Larue was a beautiful woman. She was in her mid-thirties and had the same jet black hair as her older sister, Josephine Larue. She had pale and no doubt smooth skin and striking blue eyes, which was the only thing that made her different from the old woman. The woman still sat with an air of defiance even though she was gagged and cuffed to a metal chair by a magic-blocking dark object with dried blood caked from a cut on her head. Natasha just knows she’s going to have fun at breaking this one and judging from the fear and _defiance_ she could see in the younger woman’s eyes, _she’s going to be fucking elated as she does this_.

Natasha stepped into the room with Loki and Pietro behind her, padding silently into the shadows to watch. She flipped her knife out from her sleeve and began twirling it as she made her way to the woman. She crouched down so that she could look up in her eyes.

“Tell me, Ana. Do you regret what your family did to me? What you did to us?” Natasha asked quietly and Viviana glared down at her.

“You’re a monster. You deserved what you got and more and if given the chance, we will do it _again_.” She hissed with pure hatred in her eyes that Natasha had no trouble believing her. Except for the monster part of course. They don’t understand, and frankly, she’d rather be causing them pain than trying to make them to. She let out a hollow chuckle, and stood.

Natasha looked down at her. “Wrong answer.” She stabbed the knife into Viviana’s hand with a satisfying audible crunch with pure malice in her eyes. The other woman screamed. She bit into her wrist and shoved it into her mouth as she took the knife out. The wound began to heal but Natasha’s not done with her yet. She took out a vial of poison from her pocket and poured it all over the blade. It made a hissing sound and she grinned, lips red as blood and teeth white and sharp as a razor. Tonight, she was the hunter and Viviana her prey and she’s been known to play with her food. She stabbed her again and again and for the whole night, the only sounds that can be heard were Viviana’s many bloodcurdling screams.

In the end, she died of blood loss. Slowly and _very_ painfully. Natasha turned and grinned in triumph at her two companions who both smirked at her and they left Louisiana for good, but not before leaving the message that they have been aiming to send. It was written on their leader’s blood, and Wanda Maximoff thinks with horror clearly painted on her face a month later, that everything they worked for to prevent this from happening was all _worthless_. They failed, and now they will all be paying the price.

**“THE BEGINNING OF THE END HAS BEGUN.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Good, bad, something else entirely? Tell me at the comment's section and leave Kudos if you wish. Thanks for reading.


End file.
